Finder
Finder (ファインダー) è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd scritto e prodotto da kz. Può essere sbloccato cancellando Roshin Yukai. Questa canzone è anche presente in Hatsune Miku and Future Stars Project Mirai, dove può essere sbloccato cancellando Watashi no jikan. Informazioni La versione che è anche la serie di gioco è il DSLR remix-re:edit. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"This pop-tastic love song is guaranteed to make you smile at the first listen. Miku's enthusiasm is contagious as she dances away on a glittering stage!"'' Liriche Giapponese=君が触れていた世界が　私に映されてく あの空もこの部屋に射している光も全て 初めて気づいた瞬間を言葉と音に変えて そっと指先でなぞるよ　怖がらないから まだ戸惑っているの 繋がった手のひらから 流れ込んだ　暖かなサウンド 君だけのファインダーに映る景色は全て 私が歌にするよ 失った時間も未来も切り取っちゃえば 笑顔だけ　見てたいの I think of you! このまま　ふたりで 笑って　いたいよ 君だけのファインダーに映る世界は全て 私が歌で満たすの 過ぎ去った昨日も未来も抱きしめて 一つだけ　コトバ 愛してる　君ニ 伝えたい I sing for you!|-|Romaji=kimi ga fureteita sekai ga watashi ni utsusareteku ano sora mo kono heya ni sashiteiru hikari mo subete hajimete kizuita shunkan o kotoba to oto ni kaete sotto yubisaki de nazoru yo kowagaranai kara mada tomadotteiru no tsunagatta tenohira kara nagarekonda atataka na SOUND kimi dake no FINDER ni utsuru keshiki wa subete watashi ga uta ni suru yo ushinatta jikan mo mirai mo kiritocchaeba egao dake mitetai no I think of you! kono mama futari de waratte itai yo kimi dake no FINDER ni utsuru sekai wa subete watashi ga uta de mitasu no sugisatta kinou mo mirai mo dakishimete hitotsu dake kotoba aishiteru kimi ni tsutaetai I sing for you!|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di damesukekun' The world you felt reflects into me gradually I'll change that sky, those rays of light shining on this room And that first moment I learned into words and sounds And trace them with my finger gently, so don't worry Are you still hesitant? Warm sounds flow into us From our holding palms I'll make all the scenes reflected in your viewfinder Into my songs I'll cut away lost time and the future 'Cause I want to see only your smiles I think of you! I want to laugh with you Forever like this I'll fill the whole world reflected in your viewfinder With my songs I'll hold past days and coming days And I want to tell you Just one word You whom I love I sing for you!|-|Italiano='Traduzione a cura di Sparky NovantaNove' Il mondo che hai toccato, era riflesso su di me Anche il cielo, così come questa stanza dove la luce si espande su tutto... All'inizio, il nostro spirito avventato ha transformato l'attimo in parole e suoni Tu l'hai delicatamente tracciato con la punta delle tue dita, senza paura Anche se ero ancora intimorita Per tenere la tua mano Un'esplosione di calore scorse dal suono Una visuale solo per te con un intero paesaggio rilesso in essa E io ti farò una canzone Se il tempo che abbiamo perduto o il futuro si potesse eliminare allora... ...Vorrei solamente vederti sorridere Io penso a te! Vorrei che io e te Potessimo sorridere allo stesso modo Una visuale solo per te, con l'intero mondo riflesso in essa E io la riempirò con la mia canzone Il passato, leri ed il futuro... Io e te li abbracceremo C'è solo una cosa da dire "Ti amo" Mi piacerebbe dirti questo Io canto per te! Video Hatsune miku Project DIVA 2nd HD Finder (DSLR remix -re edit) PSP|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd Project Mirai Finder|Hatsune Miku and Future Stars Project Mirai 【初音ミク】ファインダー (DSLR remix - re edit)【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni DLC Categoria:Canzoni del 2008